


Poison

by mrstrentreznor



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Post Breaking Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstrentreznor/pseuds/mrstrentreznor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post BD, Jake contemplates his existence and his feelings for Bella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Rya Vitch a JBNP reader challenged me.
> 
> This is what she said:
> 
> So I was reading Techno Bella ... very well done by the way. And I would like to add to the challenge with a new song :P
> 
> Please only consider it if it awakens your muse ;)
> 
> I suggest listening to it too
> 
> Poison by Alice Cooper - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mMrcYDrtjng&feature=kp
> 
> Your cruel device  
> Your blood like ice  
> One look could kill  
> My pain, your thrill
> 
> I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
> I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
> I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
> I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison
> 
> You're poison runnin' thru my veins  
> You're poison, I don't want to break these chains
> 
> Your mouth, so hot  
> Your web, I'm caught  
> Your skin, so wet  
> Black lace on sweat
> 
> I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)  
> I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
> Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
> I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison
> 
> You're poison runnin' thru my veins  
> You're poison, I don't want to break these chains  
> Poison
> 
> One look could kill  
> My pain, your thrill
> 
> Puppy eyes LOL
> 
> Hugs
> 
> Rya
> 
> 888888888888
> 
> and here is how my mind went:
> 
> Vamp girl
> 
> Wolf guy
> 
> Vamps are poison to ww right?
> 
> Rosalie & Paul
> 
> Alice & ?
> 
> Bella post vampness…Jake
> 
> I will admit that the upcoming Breaking Jake movie (oops did I get the title wrong?) is making me very bitter and clearly twisted.

**Poison**

Disclaimer:  _the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

Jake watched his imprint with the wolf guy who really should have imprinted on her. Seth Clearwater. Now she was six years old, she was almost full grown. He guessed she was about 15 in human years and she had the biggest crush on Seth. And Seth really liked Renesmee. He liked all the Cullens. Fuck, he even liked  **Edward**. How weird was that?

And speaking of, he shouldn't even be thinking like this because Edward Cullen the fucking ass mind reader could hear it all. He hated that. No privacy at all. It was so unfair.

He supposed he should be thankful. His imprint on the baby had stopped the whole disaster from playing out the way everyone could see it happening; like a fucking train wreck. Doomed to happen and doomed to take down a pile of casualties.

And boy, would they have taken down some casualties. Sam was right to send the younglings after Esme. He looked over at her and she smiled at him. Dimples. No vampire was meant to have dimples. He smiled back at her without thinking about it. She was kind of sweet. Yeah okay, the woman was freaking adorable. But a fighter she was not.

Jasper. That scary freak brother would have been damn hard to take down. And Emmett? Might look like a teddy bear, but the fucker could fight too. They would have lost people; he would have lost friends and family.

He sighed.

And what the fuck were the wolf gods thinking? Ephraim Black's heir imprints on a goddamed vampire/human hybrid. Why did she even exist in the first place? Surely if the wolf gods were doing their job, she shouldn't have ever been born. He grabbed at his chest where his heart hurt; just from thinking bad stuff about his imprint. Christ wasn't that a whole lotta Clockwork Orange weirdness. No bad thoughts Jacob or you'll be punished. Whack.

Fuck fuck fuck. He wanted to hurt something.

Renesmee laughed. Seth beamed at her. They were holding hands. She was probably just telling him something in that weird ass way she had of communicating. But he didn't like it. And he didn't see why he should watch it.

He knew he had to get out of there, before he hurt Seth.

He ran like the full-on nappy wetting sissy he was these days.

He stayed in human form, so that the pack couldn't overhear him either. He stopped by his favourite stream. Just the sound of the water trickling down the hill relaxed him. It was like one of those Zen bamboo water fountains. Small familiar noises. It was restful; that was the word. Restful.

He drank some water from the freshwater stream and threw himself down on the bank. Flexible as he was, he wasn't up to sitting in the freaking lotus position.

He closed his eyes and listened to the water.

* * *

 

The vampire stench floated down to him. He almost groaned aloud.

He knew that scent. Subtly different. Not quite as bad as the others. Or maybe he just made that shit up. Maybe she reeked just as badly as they all did. And he just could never sense it. He threw his arm across his eyes. Hiding.

Yep. Sissy.

"Jake?"

He didn't answer her.

"Are you all right?"

He grunted some non word response. Fuck off and leave me alone, he didn't say. He wasn't sure he wanted to even look at her. Here in the forest, she would sparkle like the vampire freak she was now. It hurt his eyes.

And it hurt other things.

"Jake?"

He sighed again. He knew she could hear him. He sat up and picked up a leaf and tore it up in his fingers. Staring at it and throwing it angrily away after he'd shredded it. Like she did with him.

He wondered if she picked up the metaphor. Probably not. Now she was happy.

"What do you want, Bella?" He didn't call her 'Bells' any more.

"I just w-wanted to check you were okay… Jasper said-"

"Fuck!" He'd leapt to his feet in response. He'd forgotten about Jasper and his ability to read emotions. He must have shown up as a serious black spot on his horizon today.

Silence. He couldn't even hear her breathing. Gah; of course. She didn't breathe anymore. She was dead.

"I saw you last week," she muttered.

He didn't respond. It was just too fucking vague to even work out what she was talking about. She'd get to it eventually. She had eternity.

"With that woman," she added.

Jake frowned. What woman?

He waited.

"Behind the… meeting hall."

Oh. That woman.

He still didn't respond.

The silence stretched. Funny when you lived with people who saw the future and read your mind; you forgot how to communicate in anything approaching a normal fashion.

"And?" he prompted.

"Well," she huffed. "Do you think that's the right way to behave?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He sounded as angry as he felt. "How dare you tell me who I can fuck? What? You want me to fuck your six year old daughter instead?"

"What? NO!" She looked furious now.

And then he realised his mistake; he had looked at her.

She was still beautiful. She was even more beautiful now. Clutzy Bella had transformed into a supernatural creature of extraordinary beauty. Even Aro had to admit that. Immortality fitted her perfectly or what the fuckever he had said. Except for the eyes. He missed her big brown eyes and it killed him every day that they were Renesmee's eyes now. His imprint wasn't the love of his life; she was her daughter.

"It's not the who; it's the where. She didn't rate your bed, Jake?" she shrieked at him.

"Huh." That rocked him. No, she didn't. Nobody did. Occasionally he used their beds.

He looked at her.

Silence.

And then he thought, if she had seen him, then she had  _seen_  him. And that thought threw him. Bella saw him fucking.

"So, was it the location or the proficiency, you came to criticise?" he snarked at her.

She didn't answer.

"Too much grunt? Not enough foreplay?" He took a step towards her.

"Stop it," she hissed at him.

"She made enough noise… that usually means a woman is enjoying it." He didn't know where this bitterness was coming from, but it seemed to be endless. "She was having a good time. The way she screamed my name… FYI it's a dead giveaway…"

And then he noticed something else. She had almost blushed. Then she chewed at her lip and now she was about to flap her hand at him.

"Ooohhh Jake… they go… not that you would know that," he continued; watching her like a predator.

She did it. She flapped at him.

He blinked. He had not seen that gesture for years.

Six years, in fact.

"Bells?" he asked in a tiny whisper.

She looked so shocked her mouth fell open and she gasped in a little. Why did she do that? She didn't need to breathe. It was as if she was human for just a minute.

"Huh," he said.

"What?" she asked.

He'd learnt a bit about women in the last six years. He wasn't the clueless sixteen year old boy who had tried to save a girl by loving her too hard.

She was jealous.

She still loved him.

"You still love me," he stated.

She moved as if she was going to run away. But Jake was faster and he grabbed her arm. Her skin felt weird. Too hard. But it was Bella. He pulled her back towards him. And she let him.

He had kissed her at the tent, before the newborn battle. He had replayed that kiss a million times in his memories and now, with age and experience, he had comprehended just how much being pressed up against the front of his body, and held so tightly, had turned her on. She had clung to his wide shoulders. She had pressed herself impossibly closer; closer even then he was trying to hold her.

And in some freak of memory; of which, they both had too much, they completely replicated that hold. His mind ignored her scent. He held what should have been his mortal enemy.

His big hand sank into her hair and pulled her face up to his. He started kissing up the side of her neck. She made small breathy noises. Her hands clutched at him. He could feel how hard she held him now with her greater strength. And she must be able to feel his reaction to her. Always her; only her.

She was his mortal enemy. A single drop of venom and he could die. But he wanted to kiss her properly. And he didn't care if it killed him because he wasn't really alive now, either.

His lips brushed hers and she moaned. Their arms tightened.

She whispered against his lips. "The transformation intensifies what you were," she explained.

He smiled. "So you love me  _more_  now."

Safe sex had nothing on kissing a vampire.

 

**Author's Note:**

> posted at fanfiction.net on - 8/11/2011 03:41:00 PM


End file.
